


April Showers

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Just Diana being soft, OT3, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: Recently, Diana has had more time to think- time to exist outside of her usual persona.Sometimes, though, she needs a little help getting pulled back down to Earth.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Barbara Parker, Diana Cavendish/Hannah England, Diana Cavendish/Hannah England/Barbara Parker, Hannah England/Barbara Parker, Hannah England/Diana Cavendish/Barbara Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	April Showers

In another life, Diana would be spending her afternoons relaxing in the den, at home, curled in front of the fireplace, as her mother relayed to her whatever boarish tales the Witches Council had brought her. The room would be full of warmth, and she’d be tucked into her favorite spot amidst the couched- on the floor, her dog’s head’s fighting to stay in her lap, as she looked up at the taller woman with pure interest sparkling in her eyes. She’d feel much younger than she does now, fascinated with little trinkets a fluttering sparkles, as she had been, back then   
  
A clap of thunder drew her from her thoughts. She blinked, her gaze steady as she looked down at where her hands had been, holding her pen. The stillness could be described as disquieting if she weren’t so familiar with it already. The warmth of her rather disappointing daydream had faded away quickly, leaving her skin cold and bare to the frigid temperatures of the coming rainfall. 

Pressing her bookmarker neatly between the pages of her notes, she slid them back into the leather binding that held everything together. She’d had this once since she was young, and, for whatever, still couldn’t find it in herself to let go. It’s been a gift from Anna, after she’d gotten her magic back. _‘The hunger for knowledge never truly stops, My Lady. With your mind, you will never be able to quit, no matter how much you may think you want too. You’re too smart, for that.’_ _  
__  
_ She composed herself, standing up from her seat in the courtyard. What would she think of her now, if she saw her staring out into nothingness like that? Studious, ha. Sometimes, she feared she was growing more absentminded by the day. Luna Nova was meant to be an academic haven, but it seemed such a blissful existence wasn’t in her cards. Oh well- there were worse places to be, with much, much less pleasurable company.  
  
In the distance, a brilliant, stampede of a rumble crawled closer, dragging itself along the cloud cover above. The wind was picking up, so she put away the remainder of her things, taking out her want to send them back to her room. While she wasn’t one to value convenience over merit, she had to say; magic made everything so better. A lone water droplet fell from above, hitting her nose, causing her to wince and wipe at her face. More followed its charge, forming into a gentle rain that was fated to grow into a raging storm.  


Diana knew she should go inside, immediately. A few strides, and she’d be at the door that opened into the library. Something about the weather invited her to look up, though, eyes just as grey as the clouds above. It seemed she’d been staring for more than just a moment, because when she blinked again, she could feel more water on her skin, and hear the sound of hinges squeaking open.  
  
“Diana? Darling, what are you doing out here?”

Whipping her head around, on high alert, she sees them- a twin pair of confused expressions; but that’s where the similarities ended. Hannah, the slightly shorter of the two, had her hand on her hip, holding the door open while Barbara leaned out from around the frame, long black hair pulled back into a rare ponytail. “You’re getting all wet! You’ll soak your top.”  
  
Quickly, Diana’s body made the decision to join them on it’s own, guiding her feet to get to where she needed to go. She was greeted by a pair of pale, creamy hands at the sides of her blazer, politely pulling her in. It wasn’t much warmer inside, as Luna Nova still skimped out on the funds for a proper heating system, but she found her vest to be a little too hot anyways. Hannah tried to disperse some of the water with a brush of magically enhanced hands, in an attempt to pat her dry.  
  
Really, the way she was fussing- it was like they were trying to deal with _Akko_. As wonderful as the girl was, Diana was perfectly capable of caring for herself. Though, she supposed she didn’t mind Hannah’s touch either way.  
Barbara shut the door behind her, muffling the sound of the raindrops hitting the windowpanes, before joining Hannah in her attentiveness. Instead of getting up close and personal, she instead gave her a pointed look. The Barbara and Hannah of days past wouldn’t have dared cast their eyes on her in such a manner- but then again, they were all more than a bit ‘different’ now. The nature of their relationship had changed, and though Diana wasn’t a fan of being on the other end of their scolding, she couldn’t help but appreciate the difference.  


“Let’s get you back to the room- we just got our laundry delivered.” The dark-haired witch commented, putting her hands on her hips. “I just got around to folding it.”  
“And you, Ms.’Let’s stand out in the rain for no reason’, need to change.” Hannah finished, filing Diana’s tie to make it settle back into its proper place, fingers displaying the gentleness of a wife.  
  
A wife, huh? Perhaps the warmth in her chest had nothing to do with the thickness of her clothing. That wonderful, festering, day-dream like feeling returned, and she itched to give it an outlet; so she leaned over to lay a kiss on Barbara’s cheek, and another against Hannah’s temple (she was the smallest, after all, and the most difficult to reach).   
  
“I apologize, girls. I didn’t mean to be so captivated by the storm- It seems I lost track of time.”

Diana was perfect, in a lot of ways, and she knew that. She was perfect in the eyes of society, her teachers, her peers. It was only the two women in front of her that truly knew how… lost she could be. Perhaps ‘lost’ wasn’t the right word- but she did find herself wandering about more often than not, these days, in between her duties.   
Diana was perfect, but not in front of Hannah England and Barbara Parker, and for some reason, she was rather content about it. She clasped their hands in hers, pulling them to her chest, eyes brighter and more childlike than they’d been in quite a while.   
“Can I entrust you two will care for me, when I find myself enthralled by nature’s beauty? I fear I’ve grown susceptible to the Earth’s charms.”  
  
Hannah flushed from head to toe, and bit her lip.  
“Duh, of course. We got you.”  
Barbara squeezed back.  
“Promise~”  
  
‘ _Mother_ ,’ Diana thought. _‘I have so much to tell you, when I see you again.’_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I HC Diana being a bit of a dope once she starts dating because she's a romantic and is slowly learning to not be so afraid of relying on those she loves. 
> 
> Hannah and Barbara 100% are on Diana's case, constantly, making sure she's taking care of herself because let's be honest, homegirl forgets.
> 
> A small, tiny, baby fic! Not too long, but just a taste~ I'd like to write more for this pairing, it has a lot of potential that I didn't express here!


End file.
